


Bubble Love

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jiper, frazel - Freeform, frazel-baby, jasper - Freeform, jasper-baby, jiper-baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Hazel gives Frank big news while they give their daughter a bubble bath.





	Bubble Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

“Ah!” Mabel let out a tiny baby scream as she clapped the bath bubbles between her chubby baby hands. 

Frank giggled, “What are you doing baby girl?”   
Mabel scoped up the bubbles in her hands and then clapped them together. She laughed again and this time Frank and Hazel joined in with her. 

“Are you playing with the bubbles, Mae?” Hazel cheerfully asked her.

“Bubbas!” Mabel was thirteen months and was starting to talk. Mabel’s vocabulary mostly contained the word ‘no’, which may have been her favorite. Also, the words Mama, Daddy-another favorite, and doggie. Mabel was in love with Jason and Piper’s dog Beau and always get excited when they brought him to visit, which was often. Piper and Hazel had been pregnant at the same time. They had a son a month older than Mabel named Hunter. Mabel could only manage Hun though. He in return could only call her Mae. Hazel thought it was cute. Her and Piper secretly hoped they would end up together. 

Hazel came out of her thoughts when Frank splashed her. “Mama, are you spacing out on us?” Hazel loved it when he called her Mama or Mom. 

“I was, sorry. I was just thinking about how cute this little one is.” Hazel then kissed the top of her head. 

“She is pretty cute. Definitely got that from your Mama.” Franks says. 

Hazel rolls her eyes, “She got her Daddy’s straight hair and cute little lips.”

“Have you ever thought about having another one?” Frank asks. 

“I would love another one. How about you?” Hazel now asks him.

“I really want Mabel to have a sibling. Now seems like a good time. So, do you want to start trying?” He smiles at her. 

“Um…that won’t be necessary because I’m already pregnant.” Hazel announces. 

Franks eyes widen. “Really?” Hazel nods her head yes. Frank throws his arms around her and hugs her tight. “I love you so much!” Frank kisses her on her forehead then her lips. Hazel notices that his eyes are misty.

“I love you too.” Hazel tells him. Hazel places her hand on the bottom of her still flat stomach. “And I love our family.” 

“Daddy! Mama!” Mabel shouts unhappy that they’ve been ignoring her. 

Frank kisses Mabel’s head now. “You’re going to be a big sister! Do you want a little brother or sister?”

“Doggie!” She exclaims.

The parents laugh.


End file.
